Simplemente no existo
by Silver Dragonfly1
Summary: Nunca esperaste ser lastimada por las personas que más querías. Y no puedes ni imaginar el ser amada por una persona de cuya existencia no estas ni enterada. OneShot DHr


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, tienen la marca Rowling…

**-SIMPLEMENTE NO EXISTO-**

Supongo que recorría los pasillos, y también supongo que el desplazamiento que realizaba en estos es el que comúnmente denominamos _caminar_. Solo puedo hacer conjeturas, ya que mi mente esta demasiado ocupada transitando en un universo paralelo como para tomarse la molestia de revisar si mi cuerpo continuaba en perfecto estado.

Solo podía pensar en nada y concentrarme en un punto imaginario situado en un lugar inexistente.

Pero la inercia hizo cumplir sus reglas y el movimiento de mi cuerpo fue alterado por la acción de una fuerza. Mi mente suspendió su viaje para perderse en una nueva situación muchísimo mas interesante. A lo lejos, una pequeña y difusa figura se acercaba progresivamente.

Eras tú.

No es muy apreciable por la distancia, pero puedo asegurar que vienes con uno o más libros entre tus manos. Y apuesto que tu mente navego en ellos todo el día. Y juraría que vas a la biblioteca para devolverlos y tomar una nueva carga.

Definitivamente, eres tú.

Caminas apresurada, temerosa de quebrar tu horario. Nada más importante para ti que la puntualidad. Y has sabido ser exacta todos estos largos años, sin demorar ni un segundo de mas si la situación no lo amerita. Odias que las personas lleguen tarde. Has regañado a más de uno por esta causa, exigiéndoles el cumplimiento de sus itinerarios como si tu vida dependiera de ello. Por que te importa.

Pero yo he llegado tarde mil veces, y nunca lo has notado.

Simplemente no existo.

Te acercas más. Ahora puedo detallarte. Y no es que esperara encontrar nada nuevo. Te he contemplado antes. Los minutos corren ligeros cuando estoy en esta tarea. Basta solo una ligera mirada de Potter para que un escalofrió te recorra de los pies a la cabeza. Pero nunca has sentido a mis ojos clavados en ti. Nunca sentirías la intensidad con los que estos recorren tu cuerpo, saboreando cada centímetro de piel que se encuentra a la vista.

Tus zapatos están perfectamente lustrados y tienes una media mas arriba que la otra. Y solo yo me doy cuenta, por que ni siquiera tú lo has notado. Y no puedo evitar volver a observar tus piernas, tan simples, pero tan hermosas, y esta belleza solo puede ser apreciada cuando, por tu velocidad, la falda se levanta un poco y me permite disfrutar de lo que tú no intentas siquiera esconder_me_. Pero si que te esfuerzas en prohibirlo a los demás. Porque te importa.

Nunca notas el tiempo que dedico a observarte.

Simplemente no existo.

Te fijas en el camino para no tropezar. Pero no lo haces por ti, lo haces por tus libros. Cuidas más de ellos que de ti misma. Odias ver que un alumno no trate con el debido respeto a un libro. Te irrita aun más que ni siquiera demuestren interés, logrando que estalles ante esas peculiares situaciones. No reprimes tus pensamientos. Y es admirable.

Pero piensas que nadie se percata de ello.

Y no sabes que yo si lo advierto.

Saludas a todos los que se cruzan en tu camino con una hermosa sonrisa. Como te cuesta dibujar esas sonrisas. Es demasiado difícil cuando el sonreír te calcina el alma. Pero aun así lo haces. Por que piensas que la cortesía es muy importante, y lo es aun más ocultar tu dolor. Nunca permitirías que nadie se diera cuenta de tu sufrimiento. No deseas ser acusada de débil. Porque te importa.

Pero yo nunca he recibido una.

Simplemente no existo.

Me concentro en tus manos. Rió al ver que pintaste tus uñas de azul. Y reiré aun más cuando vea que el esmalte desaparecerá en la clase de pociones cuando no puedas sacarlas de tu boca. Pero las pintas por que una vez Potter le comento a una alumna cualquiera que de esa forma se veían bien. Y tú lo escuchaste. Ahora es un ritual.

Y a mi me parecen bonitas, me parece que tu haces bello a ese azul.

Pero ni te lo imaginas.

Reduces la distancia cada vez más. Puedo sentir tu aroma. Se que no es un perfume. Solo yo puedo sentirlo. Y me embeleso con esa delicada fragancia, tan única e insuperable que solo puede ser encontrada en ti. Siento una horrible desesperación de robártela, de tomarla en un desenfrenado arranque justo en este momento. Pero lo reprimo. Siempre lo hago. Nunca me lo permitirías. Lo tienes reservado para una persona especial que en el fondo sientes que nunca llegara. Y todos tienen una probabilidad de encajar en ese papel.

Todos, menos yo.

Simplemente no existo.

Puedo ver que aun tienes la cadenita que te regalo Potter en alguna ocasión. Y se lo que significa para ti. Y me duele que aun no te hayas resignado. Por que te he visto llorar en silencio. Por que he sentido como te hiere el que ese par de perdedores te hayan reemplazado. Por que he vivido, junto a ti aunque nunca lo percibas, todas las desilusiones que has sufrido desde entonces. Y cada una me lastima tanto o mas de lo que a ti.

Pero no podrías saberlo.

¿Por qué siquiera intentar imaginarlo si se trata solo de mi?

Inesperadamente, te detienes. Tu respiración se agita y te sudan las manos. Potter y Weasley acaban de pasar por tu lado. Y una de esas lágrimas se resbala por tu mejilla, para después tener una dolorosa muerte salada en tus labios. Pero intentas disimularlo. No permitirías que te vieran llorar.

Solo yo te he visto llorar.

Y nunca has reparado en ello.

Recuperas tu postura y continúas caminando. Pero el dolor todavía nada en tus ojos. Aun te muerdes el labio para reprimir los gritos. Te estas debatiendo entre tus responsabilidades y tus sentimientos.

Pero nadie nunca podría percibirlo.

Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

Aprieto los puños para no ir tras ellos, reventarles la boca y cerciorarme, de una vez por todas, de que nunca mas puedan dibujar una sonrisa despectiva en tu contra. Pasas por mi lado como una ráfaga furiosa. Hoy será un día diferente. Giro sobre mis talones y me decido a seguirte.

Pero no lo has notado.

No tendrías por que.

Entras a la biblioteca, y después de dejar los libros, te escondes tras uno de los estantes. El libro entre tus manos comienza a ser salpicado por tus lágrimas. Y aprietas los puños, enterrando las uñas en las palmas de tus manos. Te duele mucho. Aprietas más fuerte. Tu mirada se apaga por completo y comienzas a morder con más fuerza el labio inferior. Arrugas la nariz. Siempre lo haces cuando te sientes frustrada. Simplemente arrugas la nariz como símbolo de tu impotencia.

Pero ni siquiera tú lo sabes.

Solo yo conozco eso.

Un chico te interrumpe. Volteas a verlo con desprecio. Odias que te vean llorar. Relajas la expresión al no encontrar sus ojos, y sonríes al ver que el también lo hace. Solo puedes ver sus labios tras el manto de oscuridad. Y piensas que te va a hacer daño, pero no te importa. Te daría lo mismo en esos momentos. Y tus ojos lo incitan a que termine de una vez por todas con su encomienda, cualquiera que sea.

Te quitas unos cuantos cabellos de los ojos para que tu hermoso iris ámbar confirme al joven la invitación que acabas de hacerle. Nunca necesitas hablar. Tus ojos siempre lo hacen por ti.

Son demasiado hermosos como para evitar mirarlos. Demasiado profundos y misteriosos. Puedo pasar horas concentrado solo en ellos, y en cada ínfimo detalle sobre ti que no naufrago tras la eterna noche de llanto.

Pero tú no sabes eso.

Y nunca lo creerías.

Simplemente esperas que el dolor no los haya opacado lo suficiente como para impedir que expresen lo que tus labios no tienen deseos de hacer.

Te colocas algunos mechones tras las orejas. No peinaste a tus rizos canela esta mañana. No tendrías por que hacerlo. Sientes que nadie nota la diferencia si tú eres la causante de esta. La vida y la muerte te dan lo mismo. Nunca esperaste ser lastimada por las personas que más querías. Y no puedes ni imaginar el ser amada por una persona de cuya existencia no estas ni enterada.

Por que solo a mi me importas.

Por que solo yo no te importo.

El extraño te toma del rostro, y presiona para que te levantes de la miserable situación en la que te encuentras. Estas frente a frente con él y con su extraña sonrisa. Es un alivio para ti el no poder sentir su mirada. Y esperas el golpe final, cerrando tus ojos. Pero lo que recorre tu cuerpo ahora no es la muerte. Ni siquiera se le parece. Esas sensaciones que nunca esperaste sentir comienzan a turbarse en tu interior. Y no intentas detenerlo.

Sus fríos labios se apoderan de los tuyos. Su lengua comienza a juguetear con la tuya de una forma extraña, pero apasionante, haciéndote sentir bien. No sabes quien es él. Y no te importa. Solo tienes la certeza de que te gusta, y no existe ninguna razón como para no disfrutarlo.

Sus manos recorren tu cuerpo, acariciando tu cintura y metiéndose entre tu blusa, para tener contacto directo con el terciopelo de tu piel. No han separado sus labios. Y tus manos deciden deleitarse también, acariciando su pecho. Demostrando una destreza increíble, entre caricias y besos le quitas la camisa. Y el hace lo mismo. Ahora ocupa su lengua en tus pechos, y arqueas la espalda por el placer que te produce.

Estas totalmente rendida ante las caricias, y tus dedos ya han recorrido totalmente el cuerpo del desconocido. Ahora comienzas excitarte aun más, y te aferras a su espalda. Le susurras al odio poseída por la lujuria, incapaz de reprimirte ahora. Y él complace todas tus peticiones. Comienza a acariciar tus muslos bajo la falda, mientras tú desabrochas su pantalón. Estas cegada por el derroche de calor. No puedes pensar bien. Y no es que quisieras hacerlo.

Comienzas a despeinar su cabello en medio de la fogosidad de sus besos. Bajas su cabeza hacia tus pechos. Amas lo que su lengua hace con ellos. Y quieres devolverle el favor. Tu lengua comienza a deslizarse por su cuello, y mordisqueas levemente el lóbulo de su oreja. Después comienzas a bajarla por su pecho y a lamer su abdomen, mientras acaricias su punto de excitación.

Ahora le das el permiso que este había esperando. Colocas tus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, mientras que él, con suma delicadeza, se introduce en ti. Nunca habría podido imaginar que, tras esa habilidad demostrada, había una mujer virgen. Te trata con toda la delicadeza que te mereces. Pero aun así el dolor es muy fuerte.

Las lágrimas aparecen de nuevo y te aferras aun más a él. Su salada humedad es saboreada entre los dos cuando se besan, y el lo hace de una manera dulce, para alivianar el dolor que ahora sientes. Sus manos acarician tu cabello, y después lo hacen con tus mejillas de una forma suave, para tranquilizarte. Y lo logra.

Ahora comienzas a disfrutarlo. Los gemidos ahogados zumban en sus oídos. El hace lo propio con sus manos, estimulándote aun más. Finalmente, la tan ansiada explosión causa su efecto y te lleva del cielo al infierno. Ahogan el grito de excitación en un último beso, y su cuerpo se desploma sobre el tuyo. La oscuridad solo te permite sentir su aroma. No lo conoces. Y no te importa.

No puedes evitar agradecerle sus servicios con un profundo beso, mucho más ardiente que todos los anteriores. Te sientes liberada y mucho mejor. Al menos, por unos minutos, te sentiste amada. Tanto fue el placer en el que te sumiste, que se te olvidaron tus problemas. Solo te entregaste a él.

Nada importaba.

Solo él importaba.

Se despide con su extraña sonrisa. Tú lo haces también. Sales de la biblioteca con tus nuevos libros. No cenaste, no tuviste tu sesión de lectura… No hubo tiempo para eso, pero fue la mejor noche de tu vida. Ahora dormirás tranquilamente. Quizás sueñes sobre lo que paso.

Te ame.

Me amaste.

Pero mañana…

…Simplemente no existo.

**Fin**

-R**e**V**i**E**w**S-

**§ilver**** Ðragonfly **


End file.
